This invention relates to the art of book construction, and more particularly to a new and improved educational book.
One area of use of the present invention is in teaching language, but the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. An important consideration in the construction of educational books for teaching language and the like is easing the reader's attention to the process of reading and learning. Also, in the construction of such books it would be highly desirable to provide the reader with relatively constant and repeated contact certain basic word and pictorial units.